Anaïs Magali
Anaïs Maria Magali was an Occitan politican and the President of the French Seventh Republic from its inception in 2904 to her death in 2910. She remains a popular figure amongst the French Independence Movement, especially considering her descendent, Peire Magali, is the movement's leader. Early Life Magali was born in 2953 in Montpeiller, in the EGR's puppet state of France. The puppet government discriminated against Italians and Occitans, and Magali and her family grew up in poverty. Due to this, she came to despise the EGR, and in her teenage years attended and organized anti-EGR protests. These were generally ignored by the EGR's central government, as the people were just "Occitan trash." However, if they got too rowdy, riot police would violently shut them down. Magali was arrested 11 times in her time living under the EGR. When she bloomed into adulthood, she found herself with no job, and nowhere to go. However, on one fateful night in 2874, she was approached by several members of the secret Franco-Occitan Militia. She was informed of the group's existence, and that it was a France-wide, anti-EGR paramilitary organization that organized protests and rebellions across France. Her anti-EGR behavior and Occitan patriotism did not go unnoticed by the Militia, and now that she was an adult she was a prime candidate to join. Magali joined without hesitation, and her skills earned her higher ranks in the militia. Middle Life In 2888, the Militia's leader, Napolean Blanchard, was killed at a riot in Bordeaux. After a two-week long election, Magali was elected to replace him as head of the Franco-Occitan Militia. This was just in time for the Decade's War, which began in 2892. When the war began, Magali immediately set about the command of her militia. She organized the successful captures of Montpellier, Bordeaux, and Marseille. From there, all of Southern France came under the Franco-Occitan Militia's control. Magali commanded a full-scale assault on the North, and with help from the Germans, successfully captured Paris and ended the Ecological French State. From there, Magali worked as a feild marshall in the African front of the war, aiding the local rebels in the assault on the EGR's troops. Following the final battle of the war, the Battle of Cape Town, Magali attended, and was a major participant of, the Treaty of Vancouver, at which the new borders of the world were decided. Magali returned to France a national hero. Presidency Louis Scimeca served as the interim governor as France while the new consitution was being written. When it was finished, the French Seventh Republic was founded. The first elections were held in 2904, and Magali ran under the Parti Unioniste Franco-Occitane (Franco-Occitan Unionist Party), and won in a landslide election. Following her election, Magali established diplomatic relations with Italy, Byzantium, England, Spain, and the Celtic Union. She refrained from meeting with Germany until its civil war was complete. When it was, she met with German Fuhrer Tryton von Blitzmark to establish official diplomatic ties with the German Reich. Having done so, Magali returned to Paris. She built up France's infrastruacture and economy over the next several years, but was threatened by Germany's agression. She conspired in secret with Pietro Mussolini of Italy, Moriarty Summers of England, and Connor O'Brien of the Celtic Union to form a coalition against Germany. The discussions were spearheaded by Magali, who also supported the Croatians and Byzantines joining the coalition. She met with Byzantine Emperor Constantine XII shortly after the Coalition was secretly established. Constantine was thrilled to join the coaltion, but after the Italo-Byzantine Adriatic Conflict, he withdrew. Magali's personal anger towards Italy's ousting of Byzantium led to the coalition breaking down in 2909. In 2910, Germany invaded France, prompting England to leave the coalition. The Celtic Union, being bombarded navally, was also forced to withdraw. This left France alone. Magali couldn't hold Germany off on her own. She was unable to escape Paris in time, and was shot outside her personal home on August 29th, 2910. Category:Dead Characters Category:Rulers Category:Decade's War